


Katie Mcgrath vs. Producers

by Androktasiai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androktasiai/pseuds/Androktasiai
Summary: So I am just reposting this from twitter I figured getting them all in one place would be good(Chanting)SUPERCORP!SUPERCORP!SUPERCORP!(Cheer!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own it. Did not write it. But it is awesome!!!!  
> Original post https://kopeta.tumblr.com/tagged/katie-mcgrath-vs-supergirl-producers

Producers: Katie, we wanted to talk to you about ehm… something.  
Katie: Sure, tell me.  
Producers: So, when we said we wanted to introduce a gay character, we were actually talking about Alex Danvers.  
Katie: So that’s the Danvers sister I was supposed to be hitting on? My bad… I was pretty sure it was Kara though.


	2. Part II

Producers: so Katie, we discussed it yesterday and we thought we should mention AGAIN that your character is… well, straight.  
Katie: Yes, I know that. Is one of her major traits.  
Producers: Great, we’re glad we’re finally sorting this out.  
————————————————————————-  
Melissa: So, what did the producers want Katie?  
Katie: They wanted to remind me that my character is straight. I already knew that, I mean, she straight forwardly flirts with your character.  
Melissa: Are you sure that’s what they meant?  
Katie: What else could it be?


	3. Part III

Producers: We went over the scenes in episode 2x05 last night and… maybe we weren’t clear before, you were supposed to invite Kara to the party as a FRIEND.   
Katie McGrath: I did. I said “you’re my only friend in national city”.  
Producers: What about the lip bite and the flirting?  
Katie McGrath: Well, there are many kinds of friends, depending on your view.  
Producers: In this show we have a clear definition of friends, Miss McGrath. We’d like you to follow the show’s ideals.   
Katie McGrath: Okey, gotcha.  
—————————————————————————————-  
Melissa Benoist: What did the producers want this time?  
Katie McGrath: They told me to hit on you.  
Melissa Benoist: WHAT?  
Katie McGrath: They told me to follow this show’s concept of “friends”. Maggie is constantly telling Alex they’re friends while declaring her undying love for her, so do Jimmy and Winn with Kara. So I guess I’ll have to keep flirting with you.  
Melissa Benoist: I’m confused.  
Katie McGrath: Just like your character!


	4. Part IV

Producers: Good Morning, Melissa. We wanted to talk to you about your character’s relationship with Lena Luthor.   
Melissa Benoist: Oh! are they finally becoming more than friends?  
Producers: Why would you think that?  
Melissa: Well, the way you are writing the characters… it kind of seems that…  
Producers: They’re not flirting, they’re just friends.  
Melissa Benoist: Right. Like Maggie and Alex. Katie mentioned it.  
Producers: …Of course she did. Who else would it be.  
Melissa: Actually Floriana and Chyler did too. And my friends. And-  
Producers: Okey, okey! Got it.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Katie McGrath: Melissa, what did the producers want this time?  
Melissa: I think they are even more confused than Alex is. They want to talk to you.   
__________________________________________________________________   
Producers: Katie, we seriously need to discuss the matter at hands. We already have Alex and Maggie, we can’t have another queer couple on this show.  
Katie McGrath: Why not? There are never enough straight characters.   
Producers:…  
Producer #3: She does have a point.


	5. Part V

Katie: So what happened to the last scene in 2x08 where Kara thanked me for helping them?  
Producers: It didn’t make it to the final cut. You know, time restrictions.  
Katie: you could have taken out another one. One of the Mon-El ones, for example.  
Producer #3: she deserves to know the truth. We took it out because… In all the takes we filmed, Lena was so obviously showing romantic feelings for Kara. Even more obviously, I mean.  
Katie: Of course she did. That’s what the Episode was angling towards to.  
Producers: No. It was about Mon-El and Kara.  
__________________________________________  
Melissa: Did yoy find out why they took out our final scene?  
Katie: I think so. It’s too soon, they want to make Supercorp a slow burn.  
Melissa: Supercorp?  
Katie: You’ve got so much to learn, young padawan.


End file.
